The Rikkaidai's Imp
by asdfgay
Summary: Yukimura's cousin is transferring to Rikkaidai and the Regulars are babysitting her—on their buchou's orders of course. At first glance, she is cheerful but sadism runs in the blood.*No official pairing with the OC*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I own the OC—Hitomi Sera.

Warning: A bratty and mischievous girl will drive you insane.

Summary: Yukimura's cousin is transferring to Rikkaidai and the Regulars are babysitting her—on their buchou's orders of course. At first glance, she is cheerful but sadism runs in the blood.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at Rikkai. Well as normal as the school can get, which isn't much. The teachers are all complaining about a platinum-haired trickster and the pranks he made to the poor and unsuspecting teachers. Really, they are not getting paid enough to put up with the pranks the Trickster made. The grasses, usually kept, seem to be trampled by an unknown wild animal—presumably one of the tennis regulars.<p>

The said Regulars are all gathered up in their tennis courts. Their always-smiling-but-deadly buchou is standing authoritatively among them. Morning practice is quickly ended by Yukimura who has a sudden announcement to the Regulars.

"My cousin is coming to transfer here in Rikkaidai. I believe she is in the same class as you Akaya," Yukimura, the Child of God, said while smiling.

On how Yukimura knew the class his cousin is transferring to, it's better if the Regulars didn't know or they didn't want to know for that matter. It's safer and they'd be much happier either way.

"I wonder if she is like Buchou?" Akaya, the baby of the team, asked.

"I'm sure she is, Akaya-kun," Yagyuu answered.

"Yukimura?" Sanada looks confuse. _Don't tell me that cousin you are talking about is that horrendous monster._ Yukimura cast a smile and look at the evil fukubuchou.

Sanada has quite some firsthand experiences with the aforementioned horrendous monster. And the memory that is long buried on his subconscious is now being awakened with what will probably seem a nightmare to the Rikkaidai's Emperor.

"There's a hundred percent chance that she is what Seiichi is talking about." Yanagi had made known of his presence. Unlike Sanada, he didn't have any bad experiences towards the 'monster'. In fact, he made it a fact to always bemuse the girl and collect interesting data from the two of the Rikkai's 'Three Demons'.

"The monster…" His voice trailed as he spoke, again remembering the experience he had.

"Ohhh…" Niou said mockingly, "Fukubuchou is afraid."

What startled most of the regulars is the infamous 'Tarundoru' slap that didn't come. No hand touched the trickster's face.

"S-S-Sanada, are you okay?" Jackal asked their currently stunned Fukubuchou.

"I've never seen Fukubuchou like this," Marui mused and pop another green-colored gum in his mouth, "Sure he always looks like a rock but this is…" the volley-specialist's voice trailed while Niou and Akaya released a rather disrespectful set of laughter.

And they are again shocked because no slap came from the Emperor or no laps assigned to Marui.

"It would be best if we know something about the girl." Yagyuu said, always the gentleman he never wants to be rude to the new girl.

"Well I think Yanagi can… erm… supply you with that while I fill in the details."

"Yanagi-senpai? But Mura-buchou, isn't she your cousin?" Akaya asked again.

Then again, Yanagi might be the hold the best answer—especially if she can shock their stoic fukubuchou like this. He isn't known as the Master from the Three Demons for nothing.

"She is well…" Yanagi look quite unsure, like he is finding the correct words to describe the girl—much to the others amusement (excluding Yukimura and Sanada—who is still shocked to speak and show emotion, not that he showed any even when he isn't shaken). They never knew that even _the_ Yanagi Renji can be uncertain of anything.

Yanagi cleared his throat and continued, "… eccentric and weird."

"Unique," Yukimura corrected. It was an obvious fact that Yukimura has a protective side towards the said cousin, whatever reason there may be.

"Indeed," Yanagi agreed, nobody defies Yukimura anyway, "She's unique. Average abilities at tennis. Plays the violin. Don't possess any talent in drawing. Weak subject, as well as least favorite, Math. Birthday: October 13. Favorite food: Frozen yoghurt and Pocky sticks. Blood type: A. She is easily bored and I would advice if you keep her entertained."

Yanagi's last statement can still send shivers down Sanada's spine. Just remembering that incident will still give him the shudders.

"I want all of you to help her and take care of her while she is here," Yukimura's voice is serious but the smile is never leaving his handsome face. But Yanagi noted, Seiichi's smile faltered by a millimeter or a half.

Even if Yukimura's words are not as blunt, the message is still delivered. They have new baby to take care of.

"Oh and Niou, you might like the girl. You can be good partners, not in a tennis way of course," Yanagi added. That just set off the bomb.

"Y-Yukimura are you su—" Sanada's deep voice is quickly engulf by a shrill voice.

"Seiichi-nii-chan! Gen-nii-chan! Renji-nii-chan!"

_Nii-chan? _

The rest of the regulars are all looking really confuse and out of place. Did they just heard the Three Demons— all almighty—are being called in such a manner? And –_chan_? That didn't seem right?

From the place they are standing, they could see a very small and petite girl running into them. She has curly black hair with tints of natural midnight blue in it. Her eyes are a stormy color of bright cerulean blue. The rest didn't know what is terrifying about the girl and the girl didn't look like someone who would eat them alive.

When she reaches the spot they stood, she quickly hugs Sanada, Seiichi and Yanagi. They quickly notice the birth mark on the corner of her right eye. Sort of reminds them of a certain narcissist captain—only hers are in the outmost corner.

"Long time no see, Gen-nii-chan," she drawled teasingly at their poor Fukubuchou.

"Long time no see, Sera-chan." He had a hard time saying the –_chan_ but he did anyways. Thankfully, he regained his composure.

She faces the regulars and introduced herself.

"I'm Hitomi Sera and you can call me Sera-chan. Nice to meet you," she smiled and bowed to them. There's something about that smile that closely resembles Yukimura'—no it is an exact duplicate of Yukimura's smile, the same smile that quickly said you shouldn't mess with her.

_She is quite polite,_ Yagyuu noted.

_She can probably be sane but you can never defy Yanagi's information, _Jackal thought—hoping that the she is normal, after all.

_She looks like Buchou,_ Akaya thought happily. He can be friends with the girl.

_I already know that glint in her eyes, _Niou smirked deviously.

_I hope she likes sweets, _Marui thought, _Wait she likes Pocky, right._

"Yagyuu-senpai, Jackal-senpai, Akaya-kun, Niou-senpai and Marui-senpai," she pointed at each of the Regulars' faces and got everything correctly. She pulled out a digital camera from her bag and snap a photo of Yukimura's team with them looking like they aren't ready, which they are.

_My first memorabilia,_ she thought happily.

"Sera-chan," Yukimura reprimanded, "The digital camera. You can leave them in the club room if you want."

It looks like Yukimura is spoiling his cousin. Just like how much he spoils Akaya.

"Hai…" Sera answered dutifully

* * *

><p>AN: My first Rikkaidai and PoT fanfic. Sera-chan will just be Yukimura's cousin that will torment them. But if you want I can add a pairing for her. You can suggest if you want XD.

Tell me of your own opinion of her. REVIEW WILL BE APPRECIATED…

Sanada's a little bit OOC in here but he will turn into normal on the upcoming chapters. He's just shock and a little frightened about what Sera-chan did to him in the past (1st year). You will get what I am talking about on the next chapter. By the way, this is like an introduction.

Spoiler: Sanada's back story with Sera-chan proves why he is really scared on the seemingly innocent girl. In which Yukimura smiles, Yanagi has new information about Sanada, the rest of the team laugh and Sanada's own ego and pride just got trodden.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yatta! Chapter 2 already… I apologize for the late update, actually I am planning to update earlier than this but since the damned SCHOOL is starting here, I updated later than I have planned… okay, for those who are wondering if this has a real and actual plot, and it has. I've already laid out outlines so yeah…

Warning: This will start of as a flashback on why Sanada is shocked when he heard Sera is transferring to Rikkai. I apologize beforehand to any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I only own the OC.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi are having a study session at Yukimura's house. Yukimura and Yanagi are off to buying things they need for their group project that Yanagi decided to add. Before the two of them leave, they are interrupted by a sudden knock on the door._

"_Yukimura, are you expecting visitors?" Sanada asked the effeminate boy._

"_No, Genichirou," he quickly answered as Sanada opened the door._

_On the door, a small girl that looks suspiciously like Yukimura and wearing the same smile greets him. The girl quickly runs and hugs a stunned Yukimura ._

"_Seiichi-niichan, are this two also my onii-chans? Are they Renji-niichan and Gen-niichan?" The girl released Yukimura and pointed at the two boys. Yukimura, for lack of better word, nods._

"_Seiichi, who is this girl?" Yanagi raised an eyebrow._

"_Eh, I'm Hitomi Sera, call me Sera-chan and Seiichi-niichan is my cousin."_

"_Sera-chan, how come you are here?" Yukimura asked as the girl gently placed some paper bags she is carrying on the couch._

"_I snuck out!" Sera proudly told her cousin and by then a phone rang and Yukimura picked it._

"_Ah, Yukimura residence… Yes, Auntie… Sera-chan… Don't worry, she's here… Eh?... Hai, you can pick her up before dinner." Yukimura said to the phone and laid it gently on the receiver._

"_Sera-chan, I told your Kaa-san you are here and she's picking you up before dinner and since I'm going out to buy something with your Renji-niichan," he pointed at the calm Yanagi staring at them, "You can stay with Gen-niichan. Be a good girl. Genichirou, please take good care of her and entertain her while I am gone." He ruffled her hair lightly and he and Yanagi walked out._

"_So…" she drawled at Sanada after a few minutes while the latter sit there staring at the tv. _

_Seeing no reaction from the taller lad, she thought harder and on a sudden light bulb moment, "Gen-niichan, let's play." _

"_No," he deadpanned. He will not participate in such childish activities. But Sera is stubborn and tries to convinced the boy. She looks at him with puppy-dog eyes and tries to plead at the boy._

"_Fine." He certainly won't participate but since Yukimura has trusted him to take care of his cousin and keep her entertain. He slightly wonders, if the child wants to play, he keeps hoping it won't be disastrous and dangerous for his health._

_But Lady Luck isn't on his side today because the moment he agrees, she pounced on the paper bag and ruffled some clothes. Okay, fine, if she wants to play dress-up so be it but he just wishes that the clothes are not as bad. _

_Then again, Fate seems to hate him today, because the clothes are for girls. A gown, cheerleader outfit and a maid outfit. Sanada looks at the clothes in utter horror and gape at the… monstrosity… in front of him._

"_Definitely not." There is no way in hell he's going to wear those and by the looks of it, HEAVEN FORBID! It may even fit on him._

"_But Gen-niichan, you agreed in playing with me," she said and looks at him with the same Yukimura smile, "And Seiichi-niichan is not going to like it when you didn't keep me entertain."_

_The image of his best friend flashed through his mind. Smiling enigmatically at him, staring at him with steel eyes for making his cousin cry; he didn't want to imagine the consequences of his action and so he agreed._

"_Yay! I'm sure you will enjoy this." He can't believe what he's in for._

_Another minute he is standing and the next time he is being pulled towards the paper bags. Sera protruded first the gown. She shoved him in the bathroom with the gown in Sanada's hand. She closed the door and waited outside._

"_Gen-niichan, aren't you done yet?" She whines from the other side as she taps her foot on the floor and waited impatiently. If there is something she needed that she didn't have, it is patience and it isn't going with the fact that Sanada needs to wear a dress._

_When Sanada reluctantly came out, the dress is a little tight on his muscular body. It has long sleeves that billow at the elbows. Every hem is covered in white ruffles and lace. The front is moderately low with a red rose attach as a design. The long skirt also has some ruffles and a ribbon was tied in his waist._

"_You look so cute!" She half-squealed to him and pulled him to sit on the couch. Sanada, again, grudgingly obeyed. He settled himself in the couch and started squirming in his seat. The dress he is wearing isn't as comfortable._

"_Now, we need to put some make up on you," she said to him and rummaged through the bag and pulled out a red box._

"_Now stay still and let me work my magic," she ordered and Sanada agreed, all the while with an image of an angry Yukimura in his mind._

_A couple of minutes later, after the torturous strokes of brushes and lipstick, she held a mirror in Sanada's face. Truth to be told, he looks nice, not like a girl because of his boyish features and prominent Adam's apple. Okay, maybe he looks like a cross-breed between a gay and a boyish girl. But to Sanada, he looked hideous and scary. He felt the need to shudder at an image staring back at him._

"_Like it, Gen-niichan?"_

_He wanted to shout 'Tarundoru! Remove these now!' but he is still to shock to speak._

"_I'll l take it as a yes," she assumed and grab for a camera. She started wildly snapping pictures of him in different angles like a crazy paparazzo._

"_Now put your hands together and smile for the camera," she said enthusiastically and started snapping again. _

_Sanada looks like a deer caught in headlights. He looks like he is about to kill or about to die. His face is in an unhealthy shade of red. Sera moves his body in different positions like Sanada is a puppet and she isn't contented with that, she orders Sanada to pose like a princess about to dance. She sprawled his hand and arm but Sanada's limbs are all as stiff as a board so it looks like he is about to sap somebody._

"_Now for the next outfit—CHEERLEADER!" she squealed again in delight and jostle him in the bathroom to change._

_After a few more minutes, no one came out from the door. Sera bangs her fist and shouted for him to come out._

"_Gen-niichan, come out, it won't be that bad," she coax Sanada until he came out of the door. Sera, then, unceremoniously started laughing at the blushing face of Sanada. She wore a blue MINI SKIRT and a tank top the exposes his flat stomach (muscular) and his navel._

"_TARUNDORU!"_

_Sera abruptly stopped laughing before Sanada managed to rip the outfit into shreds. She led him to the couch again and started tying ribbons on his short hair. Sanada felt like he is about to faint by the sight of him in the mirror. _

"_Smile," she shouted at Sanada who has a permanent scowl on his face. The photo shoot started again as Sera clicked on the camera._

_Yukimura and Yanagi just came back from their sudden trip to the craft store, Yukimura is silently wishing that nothing is happening between the two. He is perfectly aware on how sadistic and playful his cousin can be._

"_Tadaima." Yukimura shouted followed by a grunt from the living room._

_Yanagi and Yukimura is greeted by the sight of a blushing Sanada wearing a French maid outfit and carrying a circular tray and Sera snapping from the camera and giggling like a mad man._

"_Ge-Ge-Genichirou…" Yanagi trailed, to shock to actually speak. He is puzzled while preventing himself from laughing out of the common courtesy and respect to his friend. Yukimura, however, is not in a better condition._

_To say that Sanada is shocked would be the understatement of the decade. He felt like he wanted to crawl on the ground and just die there. He is praying that his best friends will not walk in on them while he is wearing some girl clothes._

_After the horrific incident, Sanada refuses to go to Yukimura's house for a month._

* * *

><p>A series of boisterous laughter echoed through the tennis courts. The regulars are all huddled in a small table while Sera told the story on how she met Sanada and Yanagi. Yukimura chuckled at the memory. Yanagi is completely memorizing every detail he missed while he is out that day (luckily). Yagyuu and Jackal is laughing at the story. Niou, Marui and Akaya are all rolling on the floor. Niou is wiping tears on his eyes.<p>

"That was _-pant-_ gold _-pant-_ I'd kill _-pant-_ to see that." Niou managed to say between panting while the three of them pats Sera on the head affectionately.

"No need to kill yourself, Niou-senpai," she smirked and pulled out an album labeled _Sanada Genichirou _and wiggled it in front of their faces, "I have the picture right here."

Niou practically pounced on the album and frantically turned the cover with all the others hovering above him with the exception of Sanada. Another series of loud laughter echoed through the room.

"I've already like you, Sera-chan!" Marui and Akaya chorused, if this girl can make their Fukubuchou like this, she's already a sure win to them.

Sera, however, smirked largely and fished same-looking albums—8 of them—from her bag and handed it to the team.

"My gift to you."

"I've already love you, Sera-chan. THIS IS EPIC!" Niou shouted and looked at the album like it is something holy. That will go into his blackmail materials.

"TARUNDORU! 300 laps for everyone!" Sanada bellowed, all the while blushing profoundly with anger.

* * *

><p>AN: How do you like this chapter? I hope I didn't disappoint you in this chapter because I enjoy writing this. Sanada-torture is fun and funny XD. Don't worry; he'll get love in the upcoming chapters. You can suggest what you want Sera to do to the Regulars and what they will do together…

REVIEW, PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 of The Rikkadai's Imp. I hope you are not getting bored with my fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I only own the OC.

* * *

><p>After the epic storytelling and laps that the Regulars got which Sera just escaped without effort, everyone is in a considerably good mood—if you exclude Sanada. Needless to say, the Emperor isn't very please by the way the practice have been going. The Regulars are casting him looks and snickers every time he passed by. He is also very close in having a killing rampage to among his own team. Fortunately, they keep their mouth shut about the blockbuster story of a cross-dressing Sanada.<p>

"Minna," Sera is flailing her arms while running to the courts. Sanada cast her a curt look before turning his back to the players on the courts. But as soon as he turned his back, he gave a double take at the girl. She is wearing the girls' uniform and a pair of black and white sneakers but her hands are full of bags—suspicious bags.

The suspicious-looking bags are all-too-familiar to him. Those look like the same bags that she carried the first time they met. The bags that carried the items that cause the down fall of his manly pride. Colorful with weird patterns, monochromatic and Sera also clutched a red-colored jug on her hand and some plastic cups hanging on it.

She quickly passes the hordes of fan girls (and fan boys) that are blocking her entrance in the courts. She set down the bags in a nearby bench and stands on the middle of it. Sera looks like she's trying to look all tall and mighty among the other members of the club.

"Regulars, gather up," she shouted over a child-size blue megaphone she protruded from her tiny backpack. Everyone is startled by the voice, the Regulars have a confused face—and so does the audience—and glance at her warily.

The self-appointed manager of the Tennis team has her hands on her petite waist and an odd-looking wrist band on her right hand. When no one moved from their spot, she taps her foot impatiently on the bench, her make-shift stage, and hollers on the megaphone again.

"I said gather up."

The regulars moved in front of her while Yukimura and Sanada stand on either side of her. Sera is one of the most observant people the Three Demons met. Though her talent is nowhere near their Yanagi, it is undoubtedly superior compared to others. And so it lands her the position of manager, even if it is decided by her and more likely pleaded to her cousin.

Yukimura, however, is full of confidence on her cousin. Even if he knows her training method would be bizarre, he also knows that it will help their team—in one way or another. He's just hoping it wouldn't be as drastic and it wouldn't cause blood to shed among the Regulars.

"Now, I would like everyone to start with their laps," she ordered again on the Regulars and hopped from the bench she is currently standing and grabbed the plastic cups. She filled it with a blue-violet liquid and showed it to the Regulars.

"This is my own lovely version of mixed juice. A wonderful mixture of different vitamins and protein that I promptly fused to adjust the taste," she smirked at them, "This mixture is something I got from the internet that will guarantee a change to people who play sports."

"Hey, you with that weird hair," she pointed at a first year and motion him to move forward, "I would like you to taste this."

"H-hai, Hitomi-senpai," the boy anxiously said and stepped forward to Sera.

The poor boy take the glass that is 1/8 filled with the juice. The Regulars watch curiously as the boy swallows the juice hurriedly; before he even finish the drink, the boy dropped cold to the courts. The non-regulars and regulars watch in shock as the boy fainted in the ground. Soon, his friends dragged his body and took it to the infirmary.

The Regulars gaped at the juice and the guy. How can that juice make someone lost their consciousness?

"Minna-san," she drawled mockingly at them, "I would like you to run 50 laps around the courts. Those who won't finish the laps within 30 minutes are going to drink this yummy juice—the whole glass."

No need to say, the Rikkaidai Regulars broke the world records that day.

"Awww," she whines at the Regulars over her megaphone while standing at her makeshift stage, "No one even had the chance to drink this and I even spend my own money with this."

The Regulars all gawked at her. Silently praying that she will find another amusement that can divert her attention, the Regulars held their breath.

"I know," she whispered ominously at the megaphone and turned to look at the Regulars.

The Regulars are all waiting on the announcement that may or may not cost them their lives. Just the look of the glass with the dangerous liquid, they all gulped and looked with a terrified face.

"Gen-nii-chan!" she screeched on the megaphone and turned to look at the wide-eyed Sanada, "Drink this so it won't go to waste," she added while smiling one of Yukimura's Do-it-or-die smiles which she perfected and an exact replica of her cousin.

"S-Sera," Jackal tried to stop her but to no avail.

"Sera-chan," Yagyuu interjected, "I think Sanada doesn't need to drink that."

Niou, Marui and Akaya are silently laughing at their fukubuchou. They escaped the juice and they have gotten their revenge over Sanada. Yanagi decided to butt in at their conversation.

"It would be wise to not let Genichirou drink it that will cause him to faint and unable to continue practice any longer."

"Sera-chan," Yukimura's voice is all firm and authority. He looks and sounds like he is going to scold Sera for something and save Sanada and his team for further torture and degradation.

"I'm sure you can find another use for that juice. Maybe another training menu," he said while smiling the same smile Sera sports.

"You're right, Seiichi-nii-chan, I'm sure I can find other ways to use the juice," she instantly perked up, "Now, off to the courts. We are going to play tennis with a twist."

They all so inconveniently forgot that sadism runs on the blood. And the fact is working against all odds off them getting alive.

Sera handed each Regulars their own paper bag with a small tag with a messy scrawl of their name, "I want everyone to wear whatever the contents are. Those who won't wear it will have to drink this concoction. No questions asked. Proceed." She flashed again a signature Yukimura smile while their buchou flashed the exact copy of the smile.

When the Regulars proceeded to their locker rooms to change, Sera cast Yukimura a sly smirk that can put Niou to shame. Yukimura smiled angelically at her and grabbed a digital camera. Sera gave Yukimura a hug and burries her face slightly on his cousin's chest. Yukimura patted her head.

"Arigatou, Seiichi-nii-chan," she said as she pulled away. Yukimura smiled genuinely at her one thought running into his mind.

He is silently wishing her cousin's former friends won't hunt her down.

A few moments later, nobody step out of the clubroom.

"Seiichi-nii-chan," Sera wailed, "Why are they taking too long?"

"Maa… Sera, wait a moment."

"Buchou," Akaya croaked, as he slowly step out of the clubroom. Truthfully, he didn't want to go out and brandish whatever he is wearing but since he didn't want to drink the juice, he went against it.

Everyone gaped. Rackets fall dramatically to the ground. Sera is snapping pictures and Yukimura is smiling genuinely. Kirihara Akaya walks hesitantly to the courts.

Akaya, in all his glory, is sporting a pair of small angel wings and a halo in his curly hair. His racket is a mix of feathers and glitters. Especially provided by Sera to complete the look.

Soon the Regulars came out, Sanada wore a crown on his head, Marui is sporting a pair of ballet flats, Yagyuu, Yanagi and Niou are wearing identical pair of heels and the Jackal, the most unfortunate of them all, needed to wear an oversized orange-colored afro wig for the rest of tennis practice.

The non-regulars all gawked at seeing their esteemed Rikkaidai regulars trip and fell in heels, scratch their head in wig, carry a racket with plastic gems and squirm in tight flats. Respect be damned, the non-regulars snicker and chuckled among them. The audience are whipping their camera phones to capture everything the Rikkai regulars are doing.

The tennis matches started and everyone is losing focus. Either laughing their heads off or snickering at the opponent, Yukimura and Sera are not pleased.

"FOCUS!" Sera bellowed on the megaphone and startled most of the people in the courts.

Yukimura is seen dangerously frowning as the Regulars continue their failed tennis matches.

"Regulars, gather up!" he shouted over the courts and the regulars immediately assembled in front of their buchou. Not wanting to displease him in anymore ways.

"Mura, what the hell do we need to wear this for?" Niou breaks the silence among them.

"That will help your concentration and balance," he deadpanned.

"Renji-nii-chan, explain it to them," Sera whined to one of his surrogate 'brothers'.

"I encourage this type of practice. This is consulted with me, Genichirou and Seiichi and we all agreed," he defended. Sanada was just sitting on the chair when the meeting happened but since Yukimura agreed and Yanagi agreed to help out by giving the measurements, he can't do anything at all.

"Argg…" Jackal growled to where he is and even if he isn't the type to lose his patience, he's slowly becoming irritated at the itchy wig on his head.

"Everyone, change to your normal wear," Yukimura shouted, much to their relief.

As the Regulars are all dressed in normal jerseys, Sera stands on her makeshift stage (bench) and shouted through the megaphone.

"Everyone will pair up with this exercise. The same punishment to those who won't follow my order. The reason for this training is improving balance and concentration."

Yukimura and Yanagi looked at her in confusion. They had not known of an extra drill for that day. Sanada knew that sooner or later, every regulars' pride is going to get trampled in one way or another.

"Seiichi-nii-chan and Gen-nii-chan, Renji-nii-chan and Aka-chan, Yagyuu-senpai and Niou-senpai, Jackal-senpai and Marui-senpai," she said and pointed to their own spaces at the courts.

"Now follow my instruction. This is going to be a contest, those who will lose will need to be my model for the week," she smirked at them as the regulars faces turned in slight horror. All of them are a bit afraid that their fate will turn like their fukubuchou's.

"Face your partner and step a little closer," she called over as she roamed at the obeying regulars, "Put your right hand on your partner's left ear and left hand on your partner's nape."

The regulars reluctantly obeyed and blushed profusely as they put their hands on their partner's nape and ears.

"Now, take a step closer to your partner and bend your knees."

Everyone obeyed again and begrudgingly take a step and bend their knees. They faces are almost inches apart and managed to lose their manly pride twice that day. Sanada is blushing from head to toe, looking very much like a tomato ready for harvest. Yukimura is in no better condition.

Yagyuu and Yanagi looked placid and Akaya's ear is turning an unhealthy shade of red. Niou, however, smirked and tried to look at everyone's reaction that earned him a small snicker. His hot breath tickling Yagyuu's face while the latter stiffen. Jackal and Marui are looking appalled by their position but manage to not blush and further embarrass their selves.

Sera is in heaven at the moment. She is wildly snapping pictures at every angle she can. But her fun only started as she said in a very malicious voice.

"Look at them in the eye and put your nose together," her smirk is growing wider as she watched the regulars squirm a little and blush as they looked at their partner's eye and added, "And no making out."

She giggled lightly as the others again blush. She almost broke into a hearty laugh as she watched Sanada's face darkened ten shades redder that Sera first deemed to be impossible. She started taking pictures as the regulars face darken and the tip of their nose touches with the other.

This will go into her album and collection or for possible blackmailing purposes.

She noticed that everyone in the courts as well as the audience is blushing mad while the girls are squealing in delight. Most of the girls are looking at her like she is a God that descended upon them to give them their wildest dreams and fantasies.

She is putting quite a show for them as the regulars continued to have a nose-to-nose with their partner. Their position looked really compromising and suggestive; it took all the girls' will power not to squeal then and there.

_Tsk,_ Sera thought while masking a low chuckle, _I never knew Rikkaidai has so many yaoi fangirls._

One minute pass and no one still budge from their position and continued squirming at their partner's gazes but…

"Aha!" Sera exclaimed, "Jackal-senpai looked away. You and Marui-senpai are out!"

The pair collapsed in the courts and accepted the juice she handed them. The two of them are carried to the infirmary later on. The regulars looked in horror as Marui fainted from the juice (even the Ball of Fat).

A few moments later, Yanagi and Akaya followed suit. While Akaya is taken to the infirmary, Yanagi just coughed a couple of times before drinking an entire water bottle that earned him a praise from Sera.

"Yagyuu-senpai and Niou-senpai are out," she called over as the two parted.

"Seiichi-nii-chan and Gen-nii-chan are the winner!"

After the torturous and humiliating practice, the regulars change into their uniforms and are getting ready to go home when Sera's eyes widen. She notices something odd, if the Regulars think they can keep it from her; they are wrong—dead wrong. They should never underestimate her observation skills. She needed someone to tell her this news.

* * *

><p>Does anyone want some light shounen-ai? I would gladly oblige XD ALPHA Pair and PLATINUM Pair… I am thinking to add it to the story line on how Sera will help in the regulars' love life in unknowing ways.<p>

On another note, you know the game they played, the one with following orders and doing nose-to-nose, that is the exact same game we played one Algebra afternoon. Boys with boys and girls with girls. It took all my willpower to not squeal then and there.

Credits to **rebirthreborn **for the suggestion of Jackal wearing a wig XD I can't get enough of torturing the Regulars. I am like a female version of Fuji, sadistic tensai XD

**Thank you for those who have reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. Continue to support this and leave a review, comment or constructive criticism. **


End file.
